Tree House
The Tree House, also called the Flying Fortress, is an explorable location in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and a returning location in the second episode of Life is Strange 2. It is located in the backyard of the Eriksen household. Appearance The tree house is a sturdily-built wooden structure with a red roof decorated by two multicolored pennant strings. It is built into a large tree in the Eriksens' backyard, and a ladder consisting of several wooden planks is attached to the tree's side. Within the tree house, Chris keeps a rusty box containing items he doesn't want his father, Charles Eriksen, to know about. The box contains several of Emily Eriksen's old comic strips, a report card with low grades, and a letter regarding an incident where Chris fought someone after he made rude remarks about Charles, as well as some baseball cards and a map decoder. A broken swing hangs from one of the tree's branches, half-submerged in the snow. In Life is Strange 2, on the day after Chris' fall, the swing can be seen repaired with a new rope. Captain Spirit After putting on his winter clothing and stepping outside, Chris can climb up the ladder to his tree house, where he can find the map decoder required to solve the map in his room. If Chris took a cigarette from Charles' room, he can light the cigarette and attempt to smoke it before coughing and doubling over. He can also choose to take a moment of calm on the tree house's lookout. Later on, after Charles drunkenly accuses him of causing Emily's death, Chris runs out into the snow and towards his tree house. As he climbs the ladder, one of the upper rungs breaks and causes him to fall, but he is suspended in midair before reaching the ground and softly descends into the snow. As Chris gets up and looks around in wonder, he sees Daniel and Sean Diaz waving from the Reynolds' backyard and tentatively waves back. Episode Two - "Rules" While Sean attempts to unlock the Reynolds' backyard shed, Daniel witnesses Chris falling from his tree house and uses his telekinesis to stop him from hitting the ground. After a short conversation with Chris, Charles rushes out of the house and apologizes for his actions before noticing the brothers. He cautiously greets the brothers before leading Chris back inside. The next day, while going to the Eriksens' house to find Daniel, Sean can look at the tree and wonder what happened between Chris and Charles yesterday. (if Daniel told the truth to Chris)= Daniel told the truth to Chris While escaping the Reynolds' house, Sean and Daniel come across Chris sitting on the tree house's swing. Upon realizing that the brothers have to leave, Chris gives Daniel his cape and directs them towards a shortcut to avoid the police. As they leave, Daniel sees Chris making the Spirit Squad pose from the top of the tree house, and he does the pose in return before running off with Sean. Interactions ''Captain Spirit'' :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chris's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * ** ** ** ** * * He can have a moment of calm on the lookout. * * He can go back down the ladder. Trivia * If Chris decides to pursue the topic with Claire Reynolds in Captain Spirit, it is revealed that the tree house was built by Claire's husband, Stephen Reynolds, with the help of Charles and Chris. In the second episode of Life is Strange 2, Sean can learn that Chris drew a picture of Stephen holding a fire sword as thanks, which Stephen keeps on a wall in his workshop. Gallery Captain Spirit Concept Art florent-auguy-cs-chris.jpg|Chris atop his treehouse florent-auguy-cs-treehouse.jpg|The treehouse from outside Screenshots CTHouse4.jpg|Chris during a moment of calm on the tree house's lookout. (1) CTHouse3.jpg|Chris during a moment of calm on the tree house's lookout. (2) CTHouse2.jpg|Chris sitting in the tree house. Life is Strange 2 LiS2_Treehouse_01.png|The tree house, from Sean's point of view ("Rules") LIS2_Treehouse_02.png|Chris running towards his tree house ("Rules") LIS2_Treehouse_03.png|Daniel witnessing Chris climb his tree house's ladder ("Rules") Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Captain Spirit Category:Eriksen Family Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2)